narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tee
The Prelude: Tee officially introduced. is an extremely powerful, if not the strongest, from Kumogakure.Tee: Raikage: Tee's concept is introduced. While just an infant she became the of the Matatabi.Tee: Jinchuriki: Tee is approved to have been an infant when she became the jinchuriki of the two tails. She is the current leader of STATIC a secret organization tasked with carrying out the task given by the Daimyo.Tee: Raikage: Tee is said to have been drafted as the leader of STATIC. A master of the art known as , Tee is thought to be unparalleled by anyone in the shinobi world with her methods. With her skills she has gained a moniker that is known throughout the shinobi world, . After her contributions to the village, Tee became the Seventh Raikage (七代目雷影, Nanadaime Raikage, Literally meaning; "Seventh Lightning Shadow") and the first female to hold the title. Background Raikage Inuguaration While preparing for an important day, Tee starts off by gathering ingredients so that she can prepare breakfast. After finishing the meal she calls a boy's name to come down so that he can begin eating but there is no response.The Prelude: Tee is calling Yoshirou. After spending a few more seconds calling his name, Tee begins to look around the house for the person in question only to hear an explosion come from outside.The Prelude: Tee heads to where she heard the explosion from. Having an idea of where he was, Tee frowned and began to head towards the door. Once she'd reached the outside area she met with a young boy, the one's name she'd been calling. He seemed to be practicing a technique happy at the fact that he'd learned it.The Prelude: Tee sees the boy performing a jutsu. Turned out Yoshirou was her son, who'd been training in the academy to become a genin.The Prelude: Yoshirou calls Tee his mother. After having a bit of a back and forth with Yoshirou about the importance of the inauguration, she proceeds to ask him if he'd spoken to his siblings. Yoshirou goes on to explain the situation to Tee and even passes some words stated by Hanaya Uchiha, which led to a big smile.The Prelude: Yoshirou tells Tee about the conversation with his other family. Meeting of Lightning Wind After being crowned Raikage, Tee takes little time to reach out to the other Kages of the five nations in attempts to learning the others' political views. The first meeting was conducted with the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Soen. It starts off with Tee preparing for the meeting and her assistance, Kashira Shirugawa lending her aid.The Formals: Kashira applies make-up to Tee's face while speaking with an elder outside. Even though Tee is allowing this to happen, she expresses multiple times that she doesn't agree with the fact of needing to wear makeup for a video call. Which Kashira quickly counters by saying Tee looks much better when she's in makeup.The Formals: Kashira compliments Tee when she's doing her makeup. Standing to her feet from being annoyed by Kashira's statement, Tee is met by Atsuji; a village elder, who came to hand her the Raikage's hat as well as a few words of encouragement. Saving the Fox Appearance Appearance is everything for a female. Even for one with such a solid heart, and hard personality like Tee. Tee is average height dark skinned , with a slim and sexy shape. In some interpretations, Tee's hair is brown. Though, in others, it is shown with a purple tint. It comes down to about her mid back, which when in a ponytail which is near her upper back, held up by a rubber band. She used to wear her hair long, but because she remembers all of the compliments Seigetsu gave her, she wears it in a ponytail. The front of her hair comes over her face splitting down the side of her temples forming into two bangs. She has a "U" shaped head, with a rugged styled chin. Her eyes are a golden hue, which appeared to be in perfect harmony when she and Seigetsu would look into each other's eyes. Her facial expression can be explained as "un-contained". Most believe it's because she is the female version of her father. Aside from other Kumogakure-nin, Tee doesn't wear a Kumo distributed forehead protector. She wears a very tight fitting jumpsuit that shows all her curves and edges. The jumpsuit is white in color and sleeveless. She wears a jacket or scarf that free flows tied around her neck. Her butt and breast are emphasized heavily by this outfit. This attire with the addition of her physical appearance draws the attention of many of the men in Kumogakure. But after talking to her, the find out that her appearance and personality don't match up too well. Personality Abilities Despite being a female, Tee is still the daughter of the Fourth Raikage, making her extremely powerful. Both A, and the next Raikage, Darui have stated there is probably no woman currently living that can match her capabilities. Not only is she powerful from vouchers, but she has actually displayed her abilities in front of various witnesses. During a mission, Tee encountered Amaka Date, who at the time was the active leader of the Water Dragon Force. Tee both out-sped and overpowered Amaka and by the end of the battle Amaka walked away with several broken bones. The woman also stated that even with her ability to use the Dust Release, Tee was simply on a level she hadn't reached yet. Because she is nearly the female interpretation of her father, she specializes in the same fields that he does. Her is primarily composed of utilizing with to create . Many believe that only the blessed can use nintaijutsu correctly, while others use a "imperfect version". Tee abilities have risen her ranks within the village going from chūnin to jōnin within a short year span. Physical and Chakra Prowess For a woman, Tee possess extraordinary physical strength beyond one's comprehension. The Fourth Raikage, A, has stated that without a doubt she has surpassed him in his very own strength, even without the enhancements of his former subordinate. In her youth, A explained that while he was lifting a large dumbbell of his own, Tee has picked up a weight of her own and began lifting. Meaning, her talent started since she was coming up. Tee wears a weighted vest, as well as weighted anklets and wristbands. After waking up to a missing Seigetsu Uchiha in her bed, she roamed the village in anger collapsing houses, as well as breaking holes through mountains. These event only further compliment her physical strength. Many within the village know better than to anger her, as her strength knows no limits. The Unruly Child (利かん坊, Kikanbō) a moniker given to her by the elders of Kumogakure. When one is primarily powerful in strength, at times they are lacking in the field of speed. Though for Tee this is completely untrue, and for someone of her figure, it would be quite suspicious for her to be unable to move as she pleases. Tee, while just running, can reach locations that most would need some time of travel assistance in half the time. Moving as swift as the wind can blow, Tee can slip into a battle of two people, intervene, land a blow, and still get out completely unscathed. Even though she is a user of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Tee doesn't use the Body Flicker Technique, to move as fast as A did. She instead uses her raw speed, which A has stated is on par with his very own even with the use of the Body Flicker. To go hand and hand with her speed, are her reflexes. She is able to react to "surprise" attacks as if they were coming to her straight forward. She is also double jointed, which helps her on different occasions as well. Tee has large , and has complete control over all of her chakra. This is evident by her ability to successfully create a cloak of lightning that harnesses over her body similar to a haori. Tee's body is highly durable, being compared on two occasions to by both Amaka and Seigetsu. During their battle Amaka tried to cut through Tee with Hiramekarei which was proven futile. Ninjutsu Tee doesn't rely on , but this doesn't limit her from using it. She posses both the skills and knowledge to perform basically any ninjutsu she'd set her mind out to. She is able to create basic shadow clones as well as the lightning variation. The Shadow Clone technique she was able to use after just seeing it once, and the lightning variation after experimenting during her battle with Amaka Date. She has created her own technique where lightning covers her body like a haori. Tee is also able to utilize Seigetsu Uchiha's Raiketsu, and Kakashi Hatake's lightning blade — Lightning Blade becoming one of her signature techniques. Needless to say, even though it isn't her preferred style of fighting, she is skilled in the art. Nature Transformation .]] Tee can use one , and one chakra nature only: Lightning Release — which she has a natural affinity towards. Because it is her only nature of chakra, Tee has been utilizing it since she was a very young girl. Being able to create thin beams of chakra from the tip of her finger to pierce the target. Tee has developed numerous of her own lightning based techniques. This also includes enhancing many others. Tee is capable of using lightning to fend off against many other chakra natures. Manipulating her lightning based chakra in a sense, so that she can utilize it through her weapons; specifically her . Through some unknown means, she is able to create lightning which roars through the air, being able to nearly change the weather in a sense. As recorded, Tee is able to use the Raikiri as well as the Raiketsu. Raikiri allows her to form her hand as a type of blade coating in lightning to pierce her opponent's body. There is no defense that can fend off against Tee's Raikiri, as she is able to pierce any and everything. The thickest wall. The highest mountain. Even the most durable beings, such as Muzan. It was thought that Muzan's body was made of pure reinforced steel, and Tee was the first to cut through him. She is able to use three variants of lightning, Black Lightning, Purple Lightning, and finally White Lightning. The black lightning — is a sacred form of lightning that has been around Kumogakure for decades. It was passed down to her by Darui upon his own wishes. Through this specialized lightning, Tee is able to use the Lightning Release: Black Panther, which can pursue the opponent, immobilize or take them down as she pleases. With a clone she is able to use the Double Black Panther to increase the efficiency of the technique. She is also able to use the Lightning Release: Purple Panther which has the same feature as the black variation. The most powerful of her special lightning, is the White Lightning. On a scale for percentage of boost in power goes as follows: Purple Lightning is a ten percent boost, Black Lightning a thirty percent boost, and White Lightning a sixty percent boost.Sigma Character's Databook One Tee hasn't revealed many white lightning techniques on camera, but Darui stated that one of her techniques can destroy an entire village. Like her father, she can cover her body in a armor of lightning, which has different stages which, as stated by Darui, can only be activated by her unruliness. Not once, has she been seen powering all the way up, even during her rage after waking up to an empty bed side. Tee knows that even if she fought Seigetsu Uchiha, a speed demon in his own right, she would be able to easily outmaneuver his Sharingan as well as his straight tomoe Mangekyō Sharingan. It is safe to say Tee has actually master the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Up to a point she is on par with A, who uses the Body Flicker Technique, while she uses just her natural and raw speed. Taijutsu , the art of fighting with her fist, is what she predominately specializes in. Prior to training in order to learn new techniques, Tee showed her great strength through taijutsu by using the Choke Slam. During the academy's shinobi hand to hand training regiment, she grabbed the boy she had been facing by the neck and violently threw him into the ground with no remorse. She also uses techniques such as Lightning Straight, which cover her in her lightning armor to deliver a lightning fast punch to her opponents. The Liger Bomb is her favorite, as when she catches her opponents, and slams them into the ground, she gives off a heavy smile. While shouting the technique's name out loud. She can also use the signature Lariat. Though good at , Tee specializes in the art of just as her and do. After one short month of research and evaluation, Tee had learned how to successfully utilize the Hell Stab; can focus his lightning chakra into his fingers, creating a strong piercing effect. There are various References Category:Female Characters Category:Kage Category:Jinchūriki